


dissimilar

by madeh18



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 43th G7 summit (2017), Adventure?, BUON COMPLEANNO SYA!!!, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, Mulut mereka semua KOTOR wkwk, Singeing the King of Spain's Bread (1587), Tragedy, World War II (1943), dongeng pengantar tidur wkwk
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/pseuds/madeh18
Summary: Lovino juga tahu jika Arthur yang sekarang bukan Arthur yang dahulu. Atau mungkin sebenarnya ada dua kepribadian dalam tubuh personifikasi Britania Raya tersebut,dengan yang satunya telah lama mati termakan zaman.#BonAnniverasyaire





	dissimilar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rasyalleva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/gifts).



> Hetalia: Axis Powers milik Himaruya Hidekaz. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini.
> 
> ((correct me if i'm wrong))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Netra hijau itu hampir mirip dengan milik Antonio. Namun berbeda, entah di mananya. Dan Lovino tidak peduli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((correct me if i'm wrong))

 

“Lovi...” Antonio berteriak. Berulang. Berkali-kali. Pun sambil mencari ke sana kemari di mana salah satu koloni kesayangannya berada. “Hei, Lovinooo...” Tidak ada. Di kamarnya, di dapur, di kamar mandi, di perpustakaan.

Oh, ia melupakan satu tempat favorit Lovino, juga dirinya. Segera pria itu berlari ke halaman belakang rumah. Kebun tomat yang saat ini sudah mulai memperlihatkan hasil. Sudah mulai panen lebih tepatnya.

“Lovi...” Antonio kembali berteriak memanggil sambil menyisir satu per satu ruas kebun karena memang Lovino tak terlihat batang hidungnya sama sekali. Mungkin saja memang sedang duduk dan tak terlihat dari kejauhan sebab tubuhnya yang masih kecil. “Lo- Ah.” Ia tersenyum saat menemukan Lovino rupanya tertidur di bawah salah satu pohon di belakang kebun tomat mereka. “Imutnya.” Pria itu bergumam, tersenyum simpul melihat sang anak buah tampak begitu tenang dan damai. Berbeda manakala Lovino sedang terjaga.

Perlahan ia menghampiri, menyamakan posisi dengan berjongkok di hadapan bocah kecil itu. “Lovino,” katanya sambil menyentuhkan ujung jari telunjuknya ke pipi gembil Lovino. “Lovi...”

“Hmmm?” Sang bocah menggumam tak jelas sebagai respons bahwa tidur siangnya kini terusik. Sedangkan Antonio terkikik pelan, meneruskan kembali kegiatannya. “Ugh...”

Perlahan kelopak mata mungil itu terbuka, menampilkan bola mata berwarna kuning sawo. Lovino mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sambil menguap kecil. Ia mengerutkan dahi melihat pria menyebalkan yang mengaku menjadi bosnya mengganggu _siesta_ -nya.

“Chigiii! Sedang apa kau di sini?” Lovino misuh-misuh. Sedangkan Antonio hanya tertawa kecil.

“Lovino, aku punya tugas untukmu.” Kini Antonio menanggalkan tawa. Berganti dengan raut serius yang sebenarnya jarang sekali Lovino lihat. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja Lovino tak sudi untuk terlihat takut pada pria di hadapannya ini.

“Ha? Tugas apa sih? Aku lelah tahu hari ini sudah kerja seharian. Dan sekarang kau mengganggu _siesta_ -ku yang berharga. Dasar sialan.” Lovino menggembungkan pipi gembilnya. Namun Antonio bergeming tanpa senyum bodohnya, membuat hati Lovino luluh juga. “Tu-tugas apa memangnya, bodoh?”

“Aku ingin kau pergi ke Teluk Cadiz di Andalusia.”

 

* * *

 

_“Kau hanya perlu mengecek kesiapan armadaku untuk menyerang Arthur nanti.”_

Lovino mengunyah tomat kasar. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Seenaknya saja penggila tomat sialan itu menyuruhnya pergi ke sini. Hanya untuk mengecek persiapan pula. Memangnya dia pikir Lovino tak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan lain apa? Memangnya dia siapa?

Oh.

Antonio adalah bosnya.

Ia baru ingat.

Dan ingin segera melupakan kenyataan itu.

Lovino menyelesaikan kunyahan terakhirnya perlahan sambil menatap hamparan laut di depannya, lengkap dengan puluhan kapal yang sudah siap tempur. Tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat. Entah kapan. Mungkin secepatnya.

Bocah itu sangat tahu apa dan bagaimana rencana Antonio untuk menyerang Inggris –Arthur. Hanya saja sekalipun ia diizinkan pergi, ia sedang tidak tertarik untuk ikut berperang.

Tanpa ikut pun rasanya ia hanya akan membuang-buang waktu. – _Kalah_

Lovino bukannya takut, ia paham bahwa saat ini dirinya sendiri belum cukup kuat menghadapi hal-hal semacam itu. Antonio tidak terlalu semena-mena padanya saja sudah untung. Ia jadi bisa belajar banyak hal. Suatu saat nanti ia akan menjadi lebih kuat dan keren daripada Antonio kok.

 _Oh, heiii_.

 _Jangan bilang-bilang penggila tomat sialan itu ya_.

 _Dia tidak kuat dan keren_.

Tiba-tiba seruan dari beberapa orang terdengar oleh indera pendengaran Lovino. Sirene dari mercusuar juga berbunyi tanda bahaya. Lovino melihat sekeliling. Para prajurit berlarian ke sana kemari dengan panik, ia jadi ikut panik. Ia ingin berteriak marah, tetapi di sini sebetulnya ia tak mengenal satu orang pun. Kecuali beberapa petinggi prajurit yang pergi bersamanya ke sini dari Madrid. Sayangnya mereka sedang sibuk di pusat kota dan berencana pergi ke sini nanti.

Lovino akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut berlari menjauhi dermaga. Tujuan bukan hal yang ia pikirkan sekarang, hanya bagaimana ia menjauh.

Namun entah kenapa tubuhnya berkata lain. Ia berlari mendekati dermaga setelah mendengar beberapa prajurit bilang akan segera berlayar karena armada Inggris datang mendekati teluk ini. Sudah ada beberapa kapal besar yang siap pergi. Lovino berlari sekuat tenaga dengan tubuh mungilnya untuk sampai pada salah satu kapal terdekat. _Per fortuna_ , ia masih sempat masuk tepat sebelum sirene kapal berkumandang.

Lovino mendekati beberapa prajurit yang sedang berdiskusi, berharap ada kejelasan mengapa tiba-tiba armada Inggris menyerang. Apa jangan-jangan informasi mengenai rencana besar serangan dari Antonio ini bocor?

Ah, ini gawat. Pria itu tentu saja harus tahu. Namun bagaimana cara Lovino memberitahunya?

Oh, ya. Mungkin para petinggi prajuritnya juga sudah menduga hal ini. Antonio mungkin sangat bodoh, tetapi masa iya prajuritnya juga? Ingin rasanya tertawa kencang meledek penggila tomat itu. Hanya saja kebodohan Antonio kali ini bisa saja malapetaka juga untuk Lovino.

Jadi, ia bertekad untuk membantu. Entah dengan cara apa.

Selagi Lovino melamun tak jelas, tahu-tahu suara meriam dari arah pantai terdekat pecah bersahut-sahutan. Sudah dimulai rupanya. Armada Inggris telah muncul di hadapan mereka.

Pada saat itu pula, kaki mungil Lovino bergetar hebat. Ia tahu kejamnya perang saat dahulu ia dan adiknya ditawan oleh Roderich sampai akhirnya berada di rumah Antonio. Namun, ia belum pernah melihat perang di atas laut sebrutal ini.

 

* * *

 

Lovino pergi dari geladak kapal menuju bagian kabin mencari tempat aman. Kendatipun sejak awal berada di kapal ini bukan merupakan pilihan yang benar.

Bahkan sampai senja telah pergi, perang masih berkecamuk. Hati Lovino menjadi kelu. Mengapa ia justru duduk dan diam saja di sini? Lagipula mengapa ia harus naik kapal ini?

Apakah sesungguhnya ia juga ingin tahu seperti apa armada Inggris? Apakah ternyata ia diam-diam penasaran dengan rupa Arthur yang sering Antonio ceritakan?

Kembali pemikirannya yang abstrak ini terhenti manakala terdengar keramaian dari geladak kapal. Ia betul-betul penasaran. Lantas urung, terduduk lagi dengan mata yang kini berkaca-kaca. Prajurit Inggris rupanya sedang membajak kapal ini. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Kabur pun ia tak tahu harus kemana. Ia belum begitu pandai berenang dengan tubuh mungil ini.

Air mata Lovino terjatuh saat derap langkah kaki beberapa orang terdengar mendekat ke tempat persembunyiannya. Lemari penyimpan makanan memang bukan lokasi yang bagus.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan suara tangisannya yang kian menderas. Kapan terakhir kalinya ia takut mati? Ia bahkan lupa.

Debar jantungnya berpacu kala pintu lemari sedang berusaha dibuka dari luar. Seketika matanya terbelalak dan bersitatap dengan netra hijau yang mirip dengan milik Antonio.

Eh.

Tunggu.

Mungkin sama?

Atau tidak?

Ah, sudahlah. Lovino sama sekali tidak peduli.

Lagipula pria di hadapannya diam saja. Rambutnya pirang, berantakan. Alis matanya sangat tebal.

Pria itu menghela napas, menutup kelopak matanya sebentar.

Lovino sekarang bimbang. Apa yang akan dilakukan pria ini padanya? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

“Keluarlah.” Suara bariton itu terdengar tegas dan dingin, tetapi cukup tenang.

“Me-mangnya kau siapa, sialan? Menyuruhku seenaknya saja?” Sedangkan Lovino menyahut galak. Sekalipun ia menuruti kemauan pria asing tersebut. “Ah.” Ia tak sengaja terjatuh, ternyata kakinya keram. Entah sudah berapa jam terlewati sejak pertama kali ia meringkuk dalam lemari itu.

Semasih ia merintih dan ingin menangis kembali, tubuhnya mendadak terangkat. Sekarang ia duduk dengan kedua kakinya bertumpu pada leher pria itu. Tentu saja ia langsung mengerang. Menolak dengan menjambak helaian pirang sang pria asing yang rupanya cukup halus.

“Hei, bocah kampret. Diamlah.” Kedua tangannya ditahan oleh kedua tangan pria itu yang cukup kekar tetapi kurus. “Aku tahu kakimu sakit. Memangnya kau mau berada di kapal busuk ini sampai kapan, ha? Sampai kau mati?”

“Ka-kau mau membawaku ke-kemana, alis tebal?” Lovino lebih tenang sekarang. Ia lelah sejujurnya dengan semua ini. Ia hanya ingin pulang sekarang. Ke rumah Antonio juga tidak masalah, walaupun ia tidak menyukainya. Ah, ia jadi rindu kakek, juga adik bodohnya yang mungkin sedang bersenang-senang di rumah Roderich.

Namun seketika tangan pria itu menarik kedua tangannya ke belakang, “Chigiii!!!” membuat ia hampir saja terjatuh. “Sedang apa kamu, goblok? Kalau aku terjatuh bagaimana?”

“Mulutmu sepertinya harus diajarkan tata krama, bocah.”

“Kau bukan siapa-siapaku, anjir. Berani betul memerintahku seperti itu.” Lovino ingin memukul kepala pria itu, tetapi urung lantaran khawatir akan ditarik lagi ke belakang. Kini yang bisa ia lakukan adalah memaki pria menyebalkan ini.

“Kalau aku yang akan menguasaimu nanti,” Lovino tersentak, tidak menyangka kalimat tersebut terdengar olehnya secepat ini, “kau mau apa, Italia Selatan?” dan ada selipan rasa sombong pula.

Ia baru saja sadar, pria ini bukan prajurit biasa.

Pria ini adalah Arthur Kirkland. Personifikasi Britania Raya.

 

* * *

 

Selama dua minggu Lovino berada di kapal milik armada Inggris. Kasarnya, ia sekarang sedang menjadi tawanan. Sepanjang perjalanan dari Teluk Cadiz menuju Alvarge, tujuan selanjutnya armada ini, apa yang Arthur lakukan di medan perang sangat membuat ia bungkam. Sejujurnya ia ingin menangis lagi, hanya saja ia sempat dibentak dan dimaki sebagai bocah lekaki cengeng. Tentu saja ia tak sudi. Siapa dia main seenaknya mengatakan hal itu padanya?

Satu hal yang membuatnya semakin tidak nyaman tinggal di kapal ini adalah rasa makanannya yang begitu buruk. Lovino menjadi sangat tidak berselera makan. Hanya jika perutnya sungguh lapar saja ia memakan dengan enggan. Atau jika ada buah-buahan, ia akan memakan itu saja.

Ketika di Alvarge, Antonio belum terlihat batang hidungnya. Padahal Lovino percaya pria itu akan menyelamatkannya seperti biasa. Namun, harapannya pupus. Yang ada, kapal-kapal milik Spanyol entah itu kapal perang maupun kapal penangkap ikan, habis sudah dihancurkan oleh armada Inggris di bawah pimpinan pria gila bernama Arthur tersebut.

“Selanjutnya kita akan berlayar menuju Lisbon.” Samar-samar ia mendengar percakapan para prajurit di depan ruang tahanannya. Seketika harapan kian memasuki relung Lovino. Ia ingat sekali bahwa persiapan armada besar Spanyol ada di sana juga.

_Semoga ada Antonio di sana, Tuhan._

_Tolong selamatkan aku, Antonio bodoh._

 

* * *

 

Sayang sekali armada tersebut tidak menepi di Lisbon, justru meneruskan perjalanan ke Cascais. Harapannya hampir sirna kembali, jika saja ternyata mereka tidak mendarat di Cascais seperti sekarang ini. Ada suatu perundingan dengan pihak Spanyol katanya, antara lain seperti tawaran pertukaran tawanan. Namun pihak Spanyol sendiri rumornya bilang tidak menawan sama sekali prajurit Inggris. Tentu saja Arthur sepertinya terlihat kesal saat kembali ke kapal dengan tanda-tanda prajurit di dalam pun ikut-ikutan marah. Seperti bersiap untuk menyerang pihak Spanyol.

Tunggu dulu, kenapa mereka menyerah dan langsung bertindak gegabah?

Apakah mereka lupa Lovino ada di sini?

“Hei!!! Hei alis tebal gila!!!” Lovino berteriak marah tak karuan dari dalam ruang tawanan. “Hei, prajurit-prajurit brengsek! Keluarkan aku dari sini! Aku harus bicara dengan Arthur.” Tangan mungilnya bahkan sampai memerah karena terus menerus memukul-mukuli besi. Penjaga di sana malah membentaknya. Ia membentak balik saja lagi. Memangnya dia takut? Siapa mereka? “Aku hanya ingin berbicara penting padanya, sialan!”

Rupanya teriakan melengking Lovino membuahkan hasil. Ada derap langkah terburu mendekati tahanan. Ia menyeringai. Sudah pasti si pirang kampret itu.

“Mau bicara apa kau, bocah?” Arthur berteriak marah pula. Mungkin suasana hatinya memang sedang sangat buruk.

“Mengapa kau tidak katakan padanya aku ada di sini, sialan?”

Arthur diam sebentar. “Memang apa untungnya bagiku kalau menyerahkanmu begitu saja pada si bangsat itu?”

“Kau ‘kan pintar, mengapa tak kau pikirkan saja sendiri? Bukankah banyak cara? Setidaknya aku hanya ingin keluar dari sini.”

“Kau tak peduli meski armada mereka aku hancurkan?”

Lovino menghela napas. “Aku bukannya tidak peduli, lagipula itu risiko mereka yang ingin berperang.” Kini ia menatap netra hijau itu sendu. “Dan apakah kau lupa? Wilayahku hanyalah bagian dari jajahannya.”

Arthur mau tak mau menyeringai tipis mendengar pernyataan bocah itu. “Kalau begitu, kau di sini pun sama saja, Lovino. Kenapa tidak di sini saja?”

Bocah itu bertanya melalui tatapan mata, apa gerangan maksud pria di depannya. “Ka-kau mau... menguasaiku juga?”

Arthur tak menjawab, berbalik lalu pergi. Lovino diam, wajahnya pucat pasi.

Ini lebih buruk dari apa yang ia perkirakan.

 

* * *

 

Suara tembakan terdengar riuh di luar kapal. Lovino terduduk kaku. Bagaimana nasibnya kali ini, ya?

Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus kemana. Baginya, keduanya sama saja. Semuanya sama saja. Mereka pada akhirnya hanya ingin menguasai wilayah peninggalan sang kakek. Lovino menatap tangan mungilnya. Kalau saja ia sudah dewasa. Apa iya nasibnya akan seperti ini? Darah kakeknya masih mengalir dalam nadinya, ‘kan? Tentu saja nanti ia akan menjadi kuat.

Dan ia tidak akan menjadi pengecut seperti sekarang ini. – _Mungkin_

Tak lama ada prajurit yang mendekati sang penjaga, memerintahkan untuk membawa Lovino ke geladak kapal. Mungkin ada secercah harapan mendekap padanya. Mungkin saja Antonio sedang berjuang untuk menyelamatkannya. Sebab bagaimanapun, rasa aman tidak ia temukan di kapal ini bersama Arthur – _yang sekarang_.

Benar saja, di sana ada Antonio dengan Arthur sedang berunding. Antonio tersenyum sendu padanya, ia jadi ingin berlari memukuli pria bodoh itu karena baru datang sekarang.

Cukup lama perundingan itu berlangsung, bahkan terdengar umpatan-umpatan kasar saling beradu antara Antonio dengan Arthur. Mungkin adanya ketidaksepakatan antara mereka. Entahlah, yang jelas Lovino kini hanya ingin pulang. Ke rumah besar Antonio pun tak masalah. Ia muak dengan aroma garam dan suara tembakan.

Arthur terlihat menghela napas, tidak puas mungkin dengan apa yang mereka rundingkan terakhir kali. Namun ia sepertinya menyerah. Mungkin sekalipun ia berhasil membabat habis seluruh armada Spanyol, nasib armadanya sendiri bisa-bisa terancam. Lagipula apa sih untungnya mengambil wilayah Lovino? Memang sejak kapan ada rencana seperti itu dari pihak Inggris?

Akhirnya Antonio tersenyum puas, dengan Arthur yang masih menampilkan raut wajah jengkel. Pria British itu segera saja memerintah sang penjaga yang sedari tadi menjaga Lovino untuk melepaskan sang bocah. Lovino langsung berlari ke arah Antonio, bersembunyi di balik kaki jenjang pria Spanyol itu sebelum mereka akhirnya turun dari kapal armada Inggris tersebut.

Kemudian setelah ini, ia pastikan akan memarahi Antonio habis-habisan karena tidak cepat menyelamatkannya.

 

* * *

 

Sepeninggalan pihak Spanyol yang membawa pergi Lovino, Arthur memerintahkan armada mereka yang tersisa untuk pergi ke Sagres guna mengisi persediaan air bersih.

Namun hal yang tak terduga oleh mereka, karavan Spanyol yang berasal dari Teluk Cadiz ternyata masih mengejar mereka. Ini tidak seperti kesepakatan yang ia buat dengan Antonio. Entah apa alasannya ia tidak tahu. Mungkin pria Spanyol menyebalkan itu memang ingin membohonginya. Atau karavan yang ini tidak tahu bahwa sudah ada kesepakatan genjatan senjata agar armada Inggris pulang dengan tenang. Sebagai gantinya mereka menyerahkan personifikasi Italia Selatan pada pihak Spanyol.

Sejujurnya kesepakatan itu memang tidak menguntungkan pula untuk Arthur. Sebab wilayah lautan ini merupakan kandang Spanyol. Bisa saja ia ditipu mentah-mentah, seperti yang sekarang sedang terjadi. Mau tak mau mereka berperang dahulu sebelum pulang. Lalu dua minggu kemudian, armada Inggris semakin memprihatinkan. Tersisa beberapa kapal saja. Akhirnya Arthur memutuskan agar mereka pulang.

Sayang sekali, dalam perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan badai. Bahkan selama tiga hari mereka tak bisa berlayar dengan tenang.

_Mungkin seharusnya, memang ia kuasai saja sekalian wilayah Italia Selatan itu._

 

* * *

 

Serangan dadakan itu pada akhirnya memang sangat menguntungkan pihak Inggris. Sekalipun ada harga yang harus mereka bayar.

Armada besar Spanyol yang rencananya sudah siap tempur tahun 1587 harus menunda pelayaran mereka sampai tahun depan, 1588.

 

* * *

 

 

> _"You come to see how we bear our misfortune. But I would have you know the difference between your loss and ours. In wresting Cyprus from you, we deprived you of an arm; in defeating our fleet, you have only shaved our beard. An arm when cut off cannot grow again; but a shorn beard will grow all the better for the razor."_ (the Vizier of the Ottoman Empire; 1571)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sumber:
> 
> (1) [Wikipedia: Singeing the King of Spain's Beard](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Singeing_the_King_of_Spain%27s_Beard)  
>   
> (2) [History: Spanish Armada defeat](http://www.history.com/this-day-in-history/spanish-armada-defeated)

**Author's Note:**

> oke, BUON COMPLEANNO SYA!!!
> 
> aku gatau ini bagus atau ga, tapi aku nulis ini puas. pertama kalinya bikin historical, ternyata panjang banget. malah jadi gantung wakakakak :"))  
> iyaa rencana kubikin tiga chapter. tagih aja kalau penasaran xD /heh
> 
> daaan doanya, semoga sehat selalu dan apa yang kamu cita-citakan dapat tercapai. semangat menempuh uasnya ya sya. <3 
> 
> -
> 
> terima kasih sudah mampir! =))

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [his eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211463) by [madeh18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/pseuds/madeh18)




End file.
